Unveiling Memories
by khausmiley
Summary: Foreboding reminiscence she can't run from. Even he who's strongest have fears of his own. Who was responsible for Layla's death? Will Lucy's cryptic past destroy her? Can Natsu overcome his fears in time to save her? As they face their corrupted pasts...
1. Prologue

**_HAI! this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice =D_**

**_Disclaimer! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_**

_**A BIG BIG Thanks to Lazybutt-Chan for doing an awesome job at editing and polishing my chapters! XoXo**_

_**Another Big Thanks to RiMi-chan for helping us polish Chapter 1! XoXo**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Foreboding reminiscence she can't run from. Even he who's strongest have fears of his own. Who was responsible for Layla's death? Will Lucy's cryptic past destroy her? Can Natsu overcome his fears in time to save her? As they face their corrupted pasts, will they be able to see the light of truth, strength and hope breaking through the cracks of their journey?

* * *

_**Unveiling Memories**_

* * *

_Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind._

_-Dr. Seuss_

* * *

_**11 years ago...**_

* * *

"Mama!" The agonizing cry was drowned out by the pounding rain.

Two lone figures stood out bleakly in contrast to the storms scenery.

Tears streamed the smaller one's flushed cheeks, as she held on desperately to the larger one's hand.

"Lucy..." Layla slowly brought her charred hand from her wounded chest to her daughter's face, her shaky whispers barely audible.

"Sweetheart, my angel, "she whimpered. "I'm sorry... I couldn't-"

"Mama, please..." she sobbed, "rest now. You'll be fine. We'll be okay..." The girl hopelessly tried to convince herself.

Layla smiled warmly at her beloved treasure, and then winced at the pain that enveloped her entire being.

The harsh rain only added to her pain. While the downpour extinguished the fire that surrounded them; it eased the severe burns that covered every inch of her body, and washed away the blood that had been spilled during the massacre.

Fear and guilt drenched the little ones being. _'This...,'_ she looked at her maimed mother, then the fallen knights that had lain down their lives to protect her.

_'All of this is...,__'_ their blood that once pumped through their veins, have now been spilled for her sake.

Her mother's blood now stained her clothes, her hands; her heart. '_This is all my fault!'_ Tears came pouring down her swollen eyes faster than the fierce rain.

Lucy cried in anguish as she realized what she has done. Guilt overwhelmed her, as Layla's blood covered her face, as well as her tainted heart.

Fear struck Layla, _'She's too young…__'_ she though_t. __'She's only six. She's still too innocent; too ignorant to realize what's really going on._'

She began weeping, 'I _can't let her carry this kind of burden... I can't let her live her life in guilt, pain and regret.'_

Determination over took her fear and agony. Drawing in a shaky breath she chanted the spell, her daughter's cries were gradually muted, and every moving object decelerated.

_**"Moments imbedded in our hearts, from clear skies to the down casts of rain. Memories that wander in our minds whether bathed in joy, love and comfort or drenched in misery and loneliness."**_

Lucy froze in horror; she knew this spell.

"Mama! NO, MAMA NO!" She wailed. She raised her arms to place her small bruised hand onto her mothers'.

"I DON'T WANT THIS! PLEASE MAMA NO!" A blur of light surfaced Layla's hand.

_**"Abate abhorrent emotion, thoughts, sounds and images that play in our hearts, annul and perish!"**_

Rays of light was now peeking through Layla's fingers.

"_YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS MAMA!"_ Lucy pleaded desperately_, "I DON'T WANT THIS! **PLEASE!**"_

Layla gazed into her daughter's eyes. '_I want you to live a life full of happiness and laughter. I want you to find friends who will care and accept you for who you are. Friends who will protect you, love you, and treasure you. Go on and set out on adventures you've always dreamed about. Find someone whom you will cherish and protect; whom you are willing to live for, and die for. Go… go and live the life we've always dreamed of together. The life I never had.'_

She smiled once more, "I will always be watching over you."

A mystical light engulfed them both as Layla ended her chant.

"_**Lucy LockHeart.**_"

* * *

"**MAMA!**" The blonde sat up in her bed. Sweaty, startled, and panicked, she scanned her apartment.

_'Just a dream_,' still breathing heavily, she ran her fingers through hair. 'A_dream, but why-!'_

She grit her teeth in frustration as her head fell back onto her fluffy pillow, sweat trickling down her face.

She bitterly laughed to herself. She's been having this dream quite often. Though strangely enough once she opens her eyes she can't remember anything about what she had dreamt about.

The only thing she did know was small snippets of the dream and that she hated it. The insides of her stomach twisted into knots as an image of a woman engulfed flames flashed through her mind.

Frequently, she's been having visions of that woman, either screaming in pain or smiling kindly at her.

'_What does this mean? The dreams I can't recall, the visions... Why is this-?'_

She paused her thoughts to look at the empty space next to her.

'_That's strange... usually when I wake up, he would-,'_her pink headed Nakama who would usually barge into her house and pester her was not there.

Her eyes widen in realization, '_Why is it whenever Natsu's around, I don't have these visions?'_

Slightly blushing she thought, '_Why is it that whenever Natsu sleeps with me, I don't get nightmares like these?'_She turned crimson red when she realized what her thoughts had begun to sound like. '_When Natsu sleeps with me…'_

"MORNING LUCY!" A familiar voice pulled her out of bizarre train of thoughts. An unknown blue projectile launched itself onto her. "Eh? Is there something wrong?" The flying feline said, noticing she looked stressed as he unhooked himself from her.

"Um, no it was just-" She began but was cut off by her hot headed intruder.

"DAMN THAT STUPID ICE FREAK!" Pausing mid-rant he looked towards the celestial mage and waved casually; as if it was normal to break into people's houses without their consent. "Oh morning Luce"

"Did ya cook breakfast? I'm starving!" Natsu asked brightly; he suddenly clutched his head in pain.

"Agh! My freakin' head hurts! Lucy, make it go away! I want milk! Where's the freakin' milk!" He continued to whine as he rummaged through her apartment.

"Damn are we all out of freakin' towels too! I WANNA TAKE A BATH! Lucy-!" Before he could continue his rant, Lucy's angry fist sent him flying through the window.

"DON'T DISRUPT PEACE IN OTHER PEOPLE'S HOUSES YOU STUPID MORON!"

She stood at the foot of her bed, her fist proudly hung in the air. _'IDIOT SALAMANDER DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO BE AT LEAST REMOTELY CIVIL!'_ He didn't even stop for a second to look at her condition_. 'Even a cat knows how to be more considerate than that flame headed idiot!'_

Happy stared terrified at the furious Lucy. '_Well at least she's back to acting normal_…' The blue cat sweat dropped.

* * *

"C'on Lufshee, I se' I wa' sowwy!" Natsu -try as he might- couldn't seem to get his words out properly because of the large swelling purple bruise on his cheek.

"Hmph!" Lucy turned her head away from the pouting Natsu.

"C'on!" He begged as she continued to ignore him. "Lufshee!"

"Oh boy," Happy sighed, "not again, they're gonna go at it all day."

As they walked side by side to their guild, Natsu eventually got tired of apologizing, and found some way to blame Lucy for what happened.

Of course, this could only set Lucy off. By time they reached the guild, Natsu was half beaten to death.

Everyone in the guild stared at the strange trio, the blonde who had an extremely angry and dangerous aura (which made them all cower in fear, Elfman would be ashamed given any other situation.), a hammered fire Mage and a frightened cat.

"W-what happened here?" asked Elfman, who was seated next to the drunken Cana.

"They were fighting the whole time on our way here!" Cried Happy, -dramatic music and all- as he flew to hug his red haired friend.

Erza gave Lucy and Natsu a deathly glare, and Natsu quickly took initiative to hide behind the frozen blond.

"Natsu, Lucy…" Erza began angrily.

"Eeeek!" Natsu shrieked (in the background Elfman shouted he was being unmanly), "Lucy started it! I swear!"

"WHY YOU-!" Furiously, Lucy whirled around to give Natsu another power fist to the face, but was blocked by the fire mage's quick reflexes.

Natsu was surprised of how well he knew his Nakama. Though Lucy found openings to land her punches, Natsu would always predict her movements in time to block her blows. Their fight was interrupted by a dark haired mage.

"HAH! Pathetic Ash Brain! Picking a fight with a woman; you low life bastard!" The shirtless ice mage hollered directly at Natsu.

"You wanna say that again you stripping addict!" Natsu turned; the look of annoyance was clearly shown on his face.

Gray grinned as he motioned his hand for Natsu to come at him.

Before Erza could release her wrath, Natsu was charging at Gray in full speed, knocking her down in the process.

It inevitably causing a chain reaction; first it was Erza, who fell into the arms of the unsuspecting Wakaba, who on sight of the armoured mage fainted onto Macao.

Macao, unable to withstand the extra weight fell onto Nab, who efficiently knocked Evergreen over onto to Elfman. Screeching, "Unmanly!" the walking bulk somehow managed to tip over Cana's drink.

"Idiots! Look at what you did!" Cana shouted as she started to beat her guild mates uncontrollably, initiating a massive brawl between the guild members.

While they burned, froze, broke and blew up their precious guild for an indefinite amount of time, other members who wouldn't normally participate in these kinds of activities eventually grew frustrated with boredom and joined the rumble.

Eventually, Erza finally regained her consciousness (shocked at how strong Natsu was becoming) to separate her two troublesome friends.

Once the fire and ice mage sensed Titania's fearsome aura, they immediately enfolded into a hug and opted to singing merrily.

"Yes, Of course, it's only natural for good friends to have disagreements." Erza nodded; pleased with both of them.

She turned her back only to find Gajeel ( Your guard is down, Salamander!") attack Natsu and Juvia ("Gray-sama!") 'hug attack' Gray.

The ferocious Erza grew angrier as she watched Natsu and Gray brawl it out with their new opponents. Normally, the whole guild would freeze once they see Erza preparing to attack, but they were all to caught up with their own brawls to notice.

Lucy stared dumbfounded at her friends. She and Mirajane were the only ones not engaged in the rumble.

"Well aren't they lively this morning?" Mirajane smiled nonchalantly. Both were hiding safely behind the beer bar.

"Way to miss the point." Lucy sighed, and then smiled back. '_Not a day of peace and quiet went by ever since I joined Fairy Tail.'_

She looked back at her friends whom she'd become extremely fond of.

Reckless and carefree, always smiling and laughing, (albeit, most of the time they were covered in cuts and bruises) forever living their lives to the fullest.

'_But, every day I am surrounded by their love and support, filling my life with laughter, taking me away from…'_

Her thoughts were cut off when she witnessed Mirajane being struck by a broken beer bottle.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked worried, while trying to tend her wounds.

Mirajane simply laughed. "This is nothing, thanks Luce."

Unfortunately she was still pissed, and despite Mira's reassurance; Lucy jumped over the table and shouted at the very top of her lungs, "BASTARDS YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Everyone turned and grinned as she pulled her whip joining in the action. She laughed heartily with her friends. '_No, they're not just my friends, they're my family.'_

Living her life to the fullest, smiling till her face ached, laughing 'till she's out of breath, and fighting alongside the people she loved.

Forgetting the past that haunted her in her dreams.

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 1! =D **

**PLease rate and review! **


	2. Initiate

_Pain is inevitable, but misery is optional. We cannot avoid pain, but we can avoid joy._

_-Tim Hansel_

* * *

The growth of his laughter lasted till he ran out of breath- as well as balance and collapsed onto Lucy. Natsu's body covered hers, their faces merely inches apart. His laughter came to a halt.

* * *

**_Unveiling Memories _**

**_Initiate_**

* * *

Stepping one foot directly a head of the other, Lucy strolled along the curb of the river channel. Although the Stellar Princess was careful not to lose her balance, fatigues were getting to her. Needless to say; the ruckus from the guild drained her battery.

Lethargic, she nearly asked Natsu to piggyback her home. Indubitably, she didn't. Lucy had too much pride; she didn't want him thinking she was weak. At least not anymore than she already is, and for other reasons; like how she didn't want Natsu hearing the pounding sound her heart made whenever he got too close.

'_I don't understand... what's wrong with me?'_

Referring to her heart, she felt it pulse as she glanced sideways at her the fire mage.

'_Settle down.' _

_THUMP_

**_Flashback _**

'Why now?" Lucy complained, "At a time like this!" She squirmed struggling to untie her self. '_My own weapon,' _she moped, '_used against me... damn it all!' _

"Wahaha! Somebody help me!" She cried. With her whip tied securely around her body, she squirmed and struggled frantically on the guild floor.

'_This is embarrassing... I must look ridiculous!'_

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed hysterically.

Impeccable timing as always Natsu.

"Lucy! You look like a dying worm! No- more like a fish outta water!"

'_Well that confirms that...'_

"FISH!" The flying blue cat added for good measure.

"Sigh… You guys are hopeless... JUST HELP ME UP!" The blonde fish whined.

"Aye!" Happy was just flying his way over to her, when he was suddenly tackled by another cat.

"Charlie!" Happy exclaimed in shock.

"We're in the midst of battle male-cat; don't let your guard down!" Charlie lectured.

Happy was just about to protest, but then he realized that Charlie was still on top of him. Being a smooth and sly cat that he is, Happy quickly took advantage of the situation.

"Ahhh I see, is that so?" The look of 'wonder' appeared on his face. "I had no idea... Charlie, since I'm no good at fighting why you don't share a few pointers?"

The female feline began to consider, they nodded in agreement "First of all, you need to..." Charlie began. Happy didn't hear a word she said. The accessories she wore pinched his fur and her claws dug into his skin, but he didn't complain. I mean... what's to complain about? For Happy was still pinned down under his feisty yet stern little kitty.

Meanwhile, Natsu laughed relentlessly at the situation before him (as he always does in any given situation). He bent down to help his favourite celestial mage. "How'd ya end up like that anyway?"

Before answering, Lucy blushed, "I tripped." She pouted quietly.

If you think this fire breathing human laughed hard, guess again.

"You devil! Don't make fun of me! I had so much confidence…" She made an attempt to kick him, but it only made her look ridiculously helpless.

This only made him laugh harder. Never mistake to second guess this being from another planet, Lucy irked while she vaguely wondered if it could get any worse.

The growth of his laughter lasted till he ran out of breath- as well as balance and collapsed onto Lucy. Natsu's body covered hers, their faces merely inches apart. His laughter came to a halt. Meeting her soft hazel eyes, he felt the living, bursting energy inside his turn into passionate tenderness; a feeling in which both mages couldnt understand. As Lucy's eyes met his, she saw a flash surprise, adoration, confusion then denial. The heat emitting from each others' bodies collided against one another, turning their insides upside down.

Natsu was quick to get back on his feet; he brought his arm to his cheeks, hiding the redness that spread across his face.

"Uh-y- you alright Luce?"

**_End of Flashback _**

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_

'_Settle down you noisy organ!'_ Lucy couldn't understand why heart races whenever he got too close In fact, she didn't even understand why she does the things she does, and says the things she says whenever he's around_._

"Lucy?"

_"..."_

"Lucy!"

"W-What?"

She turned from her thoughts and faced the boy wearing the scaled patterned scarf.

"Fish..." The blue feline murmured as he hovered in between them, it would seem he's sleep... flying?

"Haaa... Charlie..." And it would seem his dreams were equally unreachable.

"You alright? You've been in daze since we left the guild" His dark eyes weren't looking at her, only ahead, though his eyes clearly showed his concern.

Curiosity, as well hurt clenched her 'noisy organ'. '_He never once looked at me since that incident,' _she sighed.

_'I don't understand you. Well, what am I supposed to? When I can't even understand myself.' _

She banished every confusing thought and emotion that ran through her mind, _'Best not meddle with these damned emotions.'_

Lucy had been aware of the new found feelings she had been slowly developing towards her Nakama. However, whenever they became too deep and confusing, she instantly brushed them off.

She was fond of her **_friend_**_. _Her **_friend _**was an important **_team mate_**. Her **_Nakama_** was strong, kind hearted and she worked past his weird taste of fashion, and his loud personality; her **_friend _**was quite handsome.

'_It's only natural to be so **fond **of a **good friend**_ like Natsu.'

She turned to the direction he was facing and stiffly held her head up high. '_My best friend, yes... friends... only friends'_

* * *

_**Natsu**_

* * *

"I'm fine..." She finally replied wearily. "Just tired is all..."

From the corner of his eye, he spotted her smile, but it was not her warm and bright smile he was so used to. It was her sad and lonely, forced smile. He'd been seeing _those_ frequently. Natsu frowned, he didn't like that smile. It's not only the smile that he disliked, it's also the feeling it gave him after.

He preferred seeing that warm and sunny smile that brightened his day.

They seemed to pay no attention to Happy, both lost deep in thought.

Natsu's thoughts drifted off to the incident with Lucy in the guild. The way her breath tickled his neck,... the hot moist of her breathing leaving burning marks on his neck...her scent... that oh-so sweet delicious aroma that he has become so accustomed to. Her eyes, those big brown chocolate eyes that twinkled up at him; he was often secretly mesmerized by them_._

_ 'Why is that? What are these warm Happys fluttering inside my stomach? It cant be **that**__ can it? _

Natsu shook his head violently. _'Lucy is a special friend, a very special Nakama. I wouldn't replace that for anything in the world.' _He risked one more side glance at Lucy, startled to find her not beside him anymore.

He must've stopped because when he looked ahead, Lucy was getting farther and farther away from him. _"Hold up!" _

A sheer shot of fear suddenly pierced his heart. Painful memories flashed through his eyes, his father disappearing, Lissana, and now his eyes adjusted to Lucy. She turned from him as she walked away

_'Lucy, Dont... leave, please..'_

"Natsu? What's wrong?" She turned around, a worried look etched on her face.

The warm glow of the sun set softened the delicate features of her face, creating a warm image of an angel offering his hand to him

"Were almost home don't wo-" She suddenly stumbled back, her warm eyes turned icy cold in an instant. As if someone had ripped the soft, warm tones in her eyes; revealing a gaping black hole. She tumbled back to crash down into the icy waters of the channel.

His eyes widen in dismay, as he sprinted to her rescue.

* * *

**_Lucy_**

* * *

_'It's a good thing were almost hom_e.' Lucy looked up ahead; the ivory brick road was enlightened by the setting sun.

Lucy sighed once again as she continued walking, her hands spread out in order to keep her balance.

'_I could use a nice warm and relaxing bath.' _At least she had nice view to look at! The setting sun was quite a beautiful thing to witness; you never get tired of seeing it.

She stopped and began to franticly look around; suddenly worried. "Natsu? What's wrong?"

She turned around to find him distressed; she'd never seen him like this before. What could be bothering him? Maybe he was hungry? Hesitantly, she reached her hand toward him, "Were almost home don't wo-"

Suddenly, a s_creeching cry pained her mind. That vision was back again_. She could see it clearly mow... _A woman, covered in blood, in the midst of a raging fire, deafening screams of agony resounded in the background. The blood,_ was the only sight she saw, screams_, that deafening screech _was all she heard.

* * *

Lucy couldn't see or hear her dear Nakama running towards her, "**LUCY!**"

She couldn't hear his desperate cry as he reached for her hand. She couldn't feel his tight and warm embrace as they plummeted down the icy cold waters.

* * *

Yes the sun set was mesmerizing; we can watch it hours and hours…

However, no matter how hard we beg or pray for it to stay like that, calm, heavenly, peaceful and most of all breathtakingly beautiful-. All good things must come to an end.

Because after every sun set, comes the dark void of our lonely night.

So dark, that we cannot see, so dark that we are blinded. So dark that we get lost; we are lost in the mind's eye, blinded to what our hearts are screaming for us to do.

* * *

**_ Thank you for those who reviewed!_**

**_Rate and review! =D Love yaaa! _**


	3. Our Worth

_{Visions}_

* * *

_There are as many nights as days, and the one is just as long as the other in the year's course. _

_Even a happy life cannot be without a __measure of darkness, and word "happy" would lose it meaning it were not balanced by sadness._

_-Carl Gustav Jung_

* * *

_**Unveiling Memories **_

_**Worth **_

* * *

The darkening sky of Magnolia grumbled loudly. Threatening it's people that the sky is about to unleash hell upon them if they didn't take cover. Below the shady clouds that hung above them, Natsu gasped wildly; coughing, as he and Lucy surfaced the angry waters.

"L-Luce," he called her name breathlessly, "Lucy were gonna be okay... You hear me? Were gonna be fine." For a moment he stroked her golden locks while they swayed as one with the waving waters. '_We're_ _okay... .'_ He could barely hear her breathing. '_Please Lucy...'_Anxiously, he scanned the dark waters for something to grab onto; nothing.

Magnolia's River was reputably known to be a calm and still channel. Now, its thrashing force ran rapidly, crashing onto the side walls, carrying the helpless pair that was trapped between the unstoppable current.

_'Should I just boil th_e _damned channel till all the water evaporates? I could do it, Hell it's me, I can do anything!' _He thought brashly.

'_But I can't do it without cooking Lucy.' _Poor Natsu was already starving; he didn't want to be tempted. He growled in frustration; not knowing what to do. Then he remembered a certain little feline was with them, he scanned his surrounding impatiently.

"Happy!" he called, "Happy! Where are you?" Natsu roared over the rumbling sky. It must be hungry too. Through the drizzling droplets of rain, he picked up small cries.

"cy...atsu...!"

"Happy! Over here! We're over here!" Natsu attempted to wave for he saw his blue Nakama approaching above him, but then he remembered his damsel in distress was still in his arms.

"Natsu! Lucy! Where are you?" A wave of panic swept over the agitated cat as he hovered above the raging waters.

"Down here, Happy!" Natsu called from below.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted in horror as he watched his dear friends get swept away by the harsh currents.

"Hurry!-" Natsu's cry came out as a gurgle as he and Lucy was yet again swallowed by a forceful tide.

Happy immediately dashed to their rescue, ignoring the sharp pellets that rained down on him. "AYE SIR!" Determination bubbled inside him as he fought against the strong winds. Despite his frozen, shivering whiskers, Happy reached for Natsu's scarf, preventing them from sinking further into the waters.

"Lucy..." The drenched fire mage gasped between coughs. His arms tightened around her as Happy slowly brought them out of the water. Though nearly drained, Happy used all of his remaining strength left in his body to fly them back to safe ground.

Once the flying feline made it past the walls of the channel, he let his exhaustion take over and called it a day. Unintentionally, he dropped the pair 3 meters from the ground, before collapsing himself.

Still holding the celestial mage, Natsu panted heavily, thanking his partner gratefully. Lying on the cold, hard pavement, he stroked his Nakama's hair again, this time in relief instead of panic. He caught Lucy's fall by positioning himself so his back hit the ground, of course this didn't hurt him, what caused him disturbance was the thought of Lucy, harmed.

Natsu glanced at the blond who lay on top of him. Since his arms were still securely locked around her, he could feel the slight rising movements of her chest. '_Thank goodness_ ._'_ he sighed. She was still breathing. Even so, he turned and flipped her over gently, so her back lay on the hard pavement. He had to check. He had to know that he didn't just imagine her breathing. Slowly, he brought his ear to her chest, seeking the sound of her heart. '_Please... Luce...Please...' _He squeezed his eyes tightly, blocking any sound that surrounded him, only focusing on Lucy.

_Thump_

His eyes opened slowly.

_Thump_

His tense muscles relaxed.

_Thump_

_'Ah... Music to my ears...'_

Content he fell back beside Lucy. He let his thoughts wander as the rain eased into a light drizzle. Short flashes of memories played in his head. He thought of the difficult situations he'd been in. When Erza and Happy had been kidnapped in the Tower of Heaven, '_tch... Tower of heaven my ass... more like Tower of Hell if you ask me…_.'

When they were sucked into Edoras, when they had first met Wendy, the fighting festival, Laxus, Gajeel…. True it was pretty bad all those times, but they always got through it.

If he hadn't taken the S-Class mission to go to Galuna Island, Gray wouldn't have reacquainted with Lyon.

If it hadn't been the way it happened back then, he wouldn't have what he has now. If the Tower of Heaven- correction- the Tower of _Hell _incident didn't happen, the bond between him and Erza wouldn't have strengthened, and maybe Juvia wouldn't have had a chance to join Fairy Tail.

If Laxus hadn't rebelled, the friendship between the members of Fairy Tail wouldn't have been rejuvenated.

If the Phantom Lord hadn't shown up to take Lucy, she never would've recognized Fairy Tail as her true home. If her father had treated her better, she wouldn't have run away, she would never have met Natsu...

Hell, if Igneel hadn't disappeared Natsu never would've came to Fairy Tail! He never would've met his friends whom his come to treasure so dearly; the laughter, the smiles, the sadness, the pain, and the loneliness. Through the good times and the bad, sickness and in health. (speak now or forever hold your peace. You may now kiss the bride. Sorry, couldn't resist.)

It turns out that the worst things that ever happened to him, turns out to be the best.

That's right, with every setting sun comes the dark night, but without the night, we wouldn't be able to see the stars. Yes it was dark. It was cold, but that was okay with him, because even the superior dark night has an end. Soon the rays of dawn would pierce through that lonely void. Was it worth waiting for? Absolutely. We just need to endure the darkness a little while longer... just like we need to stand through the pain… because just like the night, the pain will come to an end.

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions? **

**Rate and Review! =D **


	4. The Redeeming

**_Guys, sorry again for the long awaited update... February was not my month (no I don't mean it like that) and Once again, I want to thank you all for your encouraging comments!_**

**_prodicykilla , blueberry (:D), MaJorReader619 , Forgoten Werewolf , fairytailpirate , musume2006 , narutofan1091 , lilmissshortie1 , well thAnimefan111 , DayDreamer]xD , Lazybutt-Chan (:D extra, Extra thnx), anniecrystal , M.E Powers , nalu-nakamakids , FTNaLuHeart220 (I'm so sorry If Im missing anyone else)... It's about time I said thank you to all my awesome reviewers! Your thoughts and suggestions truly mean a lot to me, and your compliments make my week! It's like getting sugar high and I'm all hyped up on writing for you guys __**

**_{vision}_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Unveiling Memories _**

**_Redeeming _**

* * *

Whisperers in our heads are the void of our hallucinations. Some call it their conscious, some say it's their guardian speaking to them. Some others think they just damn crazy!

I call it; My light of way.

"Lucy."

_'Mama?'_

"Luce…"

_'I'm sorry Ma…'_

"Lucy we're gonna be okay… Can you hear me? "

_'You sound so sad, it's because of me again isn't? Please don't be sad, I promise, I'll behave this time, I'll be good. This time, I'll say it correctly I'll focus harder, Mama. It's cold…. Hold me tighter…. please…. It's cold… I'm scared.'_

"Lucy…"

_'I'm scared Ma….'_

"Happy!"

_'I'm so sca- wait; Happy?'_

"Down here! Happy!"

_'Happy? How did y-'_

"Natsu!"

_'Natsu? Wait! What the heck is going on here! Mama!'_

* * *

Lucy's flushed face cringed as she slowly opened her eyes; she stared blankly at the familiar white ceiling, realizing that she was back at her apartment. Lying comfortably under her soft heavy blanket, she wondered, '_How in Magnolia's name did I get here?'_

"You're awake." A familiar voice came from beside her bed. The ever so beautiful Erza, with her unmistakable steel armor and fiery red hair sat beside her bed; legs crossed sipping a strange smelling cup of tea.

"E-Erza?" She asked, still groggy from her sleep. For some reason, she felt very light headed; almost dizzy. It was the most oddest yet relieving sensation, as if a restraint placed upon her was slowly wearing off. Like a sticker slowly being peeled away.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice; usually cold and strict now carried a tone of genuine concern.

Lucy felt a strange sense of Déjà vu as her Nakama walked over to her. She brought her hands up to brush a stray of hair that fell out of place. The confused blond expected her hands to be cold and rough, but surprisingly, they were warm, soft and gentle.

"Your temperature hasn't gone down," she stated with a frown.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, positioning herself so she sat up straight on her fluffy bed.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Erza...what are you-" All too suddenly, a flash of light, and an eerie roar resounded in her head. Breathing heavily, she brought her clammy hands up to her perspiring face. And came along was the sick tug iin her stomach. _Something's not right..._

"Lucy, are you feeling okay?" The famed Titania sounded upset. She reached her hand towards her dear friend.

"W-What happened?" The confused blond said almost immediately. '_What did happen?'_

The red head stopped. She looked at her Nakama before dropping her hand. Hesitantly, she said, "After you and Natsu left the guild, a storm brew up. It's unusual for a storm that devastating to occur in the middle of spring."

She paused, and thought for a moment, '_Yes, it is quite strange for the weather to drastically change like that. It's just not normal. But then again... things haven't been normal around here lately... there's something unusual about the air in Magnolia... somehow, it feels wrong._'

"You and Natsu acted strange before you left... So we got worried and decided to check up on you."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, '_Don't you mean follow?'_

"By the time we reached the three of you, you were all passed out on the bridge. We had to carry all three of you."

"By 'we' you mean You and-" Before she could finish her sentence, a shirtless mage entered the room.

"Yeah, you and that Stinky Breath were lucky that we came by." He stated smugly.

"Gray..."

"Who are you calling Stinky Breath, you block head?" An angry intruder stormed in the room.

"Tch!" Gray clucked his tongue, "Who else idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Sunbathing in the rain?" He stated, clearly annoyed.

"Oooohh! That sure means something coming from someone who bathes in ice!" The hot head replied sarcastically.

"That doesn't even make sense, you can't bathe in ice!"

"The water is super-duper cold, so it classifies as ice!"

"Stupid Fire Brain, do you even know what classify means?"

Their voices were getting louder and louder as they continued their banter.

"What, you wanna go Droopy Eyes?" Natsu challenged, head-butting his teammate.

"You finally figured it out, Squinty Eyes." Gray replied heat butting Natsu back.

Lightning struck, as thunder accompanied it in the background.

Gray aimed a punching at Natsu's face, only to have the Dragon Slayer dodge and swivel around him.

"Heh, I knew your aim was bad, but I didn't think I'd be _that_ bad!" He taunted.

"Shut up!" Gray grunted, blocking Natsu's attack

"I wouldn't accept judgment from someone who can't even stand against a little water!"

"It's not judgment; it's fact." He said matter-of-factly before going for another blow.

"Tch, Cocky moron..." Taking a blow from Natsu's fiery fist, he responded with a round-house kick to his opponent's neck. "How are you supposed to protect _her_ if you can't even stand a little rain?"

Natsu's response was painful punch in the face; he glared fiery chainsaws at his dark haired Nakama as he crashed onto the wooden floors.

He usually didn't take his brawls personally, but when it involved _her,_ well- everything changes. Gray was quick to stand up on his feet, wiping the blood that spilled out from the corner of his mouth.

"She's better of protected by Juvia than the likes you!" He took another blow to the stomach. "Now _that_ is fact." he panted.

They both stood there; glaring, unaware of the dangerous aura that accumulated around them. As they charged in for round 2, their fists met, not each other's faces, but; Cold. Hard. Metal.

**_Uh-oh_**.

"Natsu. Gray." Her voice getting more violent by the second. The boys squealed as they made an attempt to run for it.

Immediately, the knight grabbed Natsu's scarf and Gray's necke and raised them up as high as her arms reach.

"Listen," her voice dark and serious, "we are supposed to be here to comfort Lucy, NOT give her anymore things to be upset about!" Both boys flinched as she raised her tone.

"I don't want to hear anything from both of you, the rest of our stay here." She looked like a dog owner, scolding her two little puppies.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Their high-pitched voices were wrung with fear. At least they can agree on something.

"You guys." A faint, shaky whisper came from the side of the room. "I don't know why you're all like this..." She managed to force a smile as she trailed off.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry. You don't have to-" She cut herself off, afraid of the water works that will come if she didn't.

'_I'm doing it again. Making them all worry to the point of stress, even Natsu…. I'm sorry Ma, I was hoping, when I came here, I would be able to become independent, self-sufficient; I was supposed to- Urgh! I don't even know what's happening to me!' _

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to stop the tears of frustration from spilling out. "I'm Sorry."

The trio stared at her, eyes sad and down casted. Erza put the boys down, and walked over to the blond mage.

Lucy could hear the loud metal footfalls walking towards her. '_No.' _She was afraid of _that _feeling, just as she was afraid of Natsu. The feeling Erza gave off whenever she comforted her; warm, gentle, sincere... motherly.

"Lucy...," she placed her hand on the blonds' shaking shoulder.

"We're teammates; we work as a team, and to do that we need to open up to one another. We need to trust each other." Lucy brought her hands up to her face, attempting to mask her un-tamed tears.

"Yeah Luce..." Gray stepped in. "You can't hide from us ya know..." He tried to sound cheery, but his heart failed him as his mind went back during the last couple of weeks.

"You're not acting like yourself these past few weeks…" Scenes re-played in his head over and over again as he tried to think of something encouraging to say.

He remembered Lucy sitting alone in the bar; unusually quite. Not being able to hear the rumble going on around her. And often times, a tear would escape her warm chocolate brown eyes, without her even noticing it. Occasionally, she would come to the guild dressed in her pajamas.

Happy would tease and taunt her, but she wouldn't hear it. Natsu would do something stupid in front of her, but she couldn't see it. She would forget the names of her Celestial Spirits.

It isn't right. As if she's drifting farther away from reality. She was becoming less and less like the Lucy they know. And the sad part about it was that they didn't know what to do about it.

She shouldn't be suffering alone, but that's exactly what's she's trying to do. She doesn't want involve anyone else in her problem... A problem she isn't even aware of!

Gray clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, unable to control his anger. "You can't do that to us!"

"Gray." Erza warned.

"How do you think we feel when you act like this!" He almost yelled, unable to tame his anger.

Quite sobbing came from the bed.

"Were friends, Nakama, whatever problem we face; we face it together!" His anger wasn't directed to her, rather directed to himself, his teammates.

"Don't you know, when you cry alone like that, when you keep your pain to yourself, we suffer too?"

She reached her breaking point.

* * *

_I love you without knowing how, or when or from where._

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

_so I love you because I know no other way._

_-Pablo Neruda_

* * *

Unintentionally, the tears streamed down her flushed face. Though as hard as she tried, she couldn't prevent the painful sobs from escaping from her mouth.

Instinctively, the fire mage stepped up; he couldn't say anything. Lucy was stubborn in whatever state of mind she was in. They came here to comfort her, to give her a sense that she can talk to them freely without having to worry about a thing.

He wanted her to know, that whatever the problem is, or how bad things get, he will stand by her side; forever. He wanted to keep her. Natsu couldn't decipher whether or not his feelings towards Lucy were crossing the "friendship line", his always felt close to all his guilmates. Regardless of their gender, power, the amount of time his spent with them. It was all the same. To Natsu; they were all family. _But... why do I feel the need to be closer to her? It's... different, not like me and Happy, or Erza.. and it's sure as hell isn't like me and that walking block of ice. And what the hell is a friendship line?_

Dense as he was, he couldn't understand his feelings for her. **_Yet. _**But he does know this:

As long as her loving smile was still in place, there's hope. As long as her laughter can be heard, there's joy and as long as her heart was breathing, he could go on. Words can't even begin to explain how much he wanted to be by her side, so maybe, his actions will.

Dropping the idea of 'critical thinking', he gave into his instincts and let his body do whatever it wants. Letting go of his doubts, and living in the moment.

Courageously, he pushed Titania aside, leaned on her bed side, and engulfed her into a warm embrace. Lucy eyes widened, tears spilling from her eyes. He held her like there's no tomorrow, he held her like he was never letting go. He buried his face into her hair, taking in her sweet aroma.

Despite he's awareness of her fever; he planted his lips onto her hair, then her cheeks then her forehead. Natsu held her tightly, closing his eyes, allowing her to tremble as she cried into the crook of his neck.

_'Natsu.'_ As she leaned into him, she thought of her haunting nightmares, how she feared facing it all alone. But at the same time, she thought of her family.

Fairy Tail; her true family. She could picture it now; their worried faces, their smiles, offering her comfort and a shoulder to cry on.

_'Don't cha worry Lu-chan! We've got your back!_' Levy would wink.

_'Real MEN are not afraid to show their tears!' _Elfman would bellow, loud and proud.

_'You don't have to face this world alone kid... life's bitch, we can either own up to it, or be a jerk **like** it.' _Cana would say- this time, sober.

_'Please don't be sad my love... Your night and shining armor will always stand by your side_' Loki would inevitably flirt.

_'Don't forget Lu-Lu, you share with us, your happiness, and sadness. So when you smile, we smile. When you laugh, we laugh and when you cry, we cry_. _Your happiness, joy, pain, confusion... is ours as well_.' Master Makarov would smile at her; genuinely, friendly, and fatherly.

All the hurt and confusion that welled up inside of her came pouring out. She didn't try to stop the salty tears than ran down her cheeks and onto Natsu's bare chest.

She didn't try to hold back her heart-wrenching screams.

Lucy unleashed everything she held back from the time she had her first nightmares to this day to where she was finally accepting reality.

She can't run away.

{_A woman, with long blond hair smiled at her, despite the blood running down her forehead, and the burning embers that crashed around her_}

She _had _to face this.

{'_MAMA!' Lucy's childish screech pierced into the cold, crisp night_}

But she doesn't have to do it alone.

_'I'm not alone._

_Erza..._

_Gray..._

_Fairy Tail'_

She raised her hands and clung to Natsu's back, returning his embrace.

_'Natsu.'_

Something unlocked inside of her, releasing all that has been kept inside of her; it was a wonderful feeling.

She felt lighter, like she could fly. Or was it just because of Natsu?

_'Hmm... I wonder..'._

Due to the emotional breakdown (and the fever certainly didn't help) our favorite Celestial mage past out in the arms of her beloved.

* * *

**_Im soo sorry If I couldn't reply to your reviews and PMs faster than usual . _**

**_Anyways, If you guys wanna check out the progress of the story, check out my profile! =D _**

**_And always, dont forget to rate and review! _**


	5. Day to Remember

_**Unveiling Memories **_

**_A Day To Remember _**

* * *

"I've never seen her cry so much before." A certain feline stated concerned for his Nakama. "I mean Lucy cries... **_a lot_**," The cat rolled his eyes, "but I've never seen her so worn out before."

"She needed it." Gray came up beside her bedside where she lay on her side comfortably, in the arms of Natsu. '_Fire bastard past out the moment when she did.' _He grinned wickedly. '_Oh... This`ll be good. This`ll be **very **good. They'll never here the end of this one.'_

"It's good that she let it all out." Erza added. She sat at the foot of her bed. Lucy was always like a little sister to her, a sister she never had; giving her advice, protecting her, defending her.

In some ways, it felt good having someone to take care of. Knowing that they turn to you for help, that they will lean on you when they`re restless, and cry on your shoulder. It felt special. Naturally, she was hurt when Lucy turned away from her, turned away from the team. Hiding what was already obvious to everyone.

She was hurting. She was troubled and confused, and she kept it all in.

No matter how many times the Titania tried to console her, nothing seemed to work. But she knew the one person who could get to her, who could reach out to her, the person who lay beside her right now, the one who held her protectively in his arms. Natsu. But Natsu had issues of his own. They had to make Natsu realize that **_he_** needed to be there for **_her_**. However, her thoughts trailed off, "Gray you went too far..."

The Ice mage turned in fear at the sudden anger in her voice, "W-with what?"

"With Natsu!" She snapped, "You know how he is with being in position of authority, you know how he feels about Lucy!" She paused, "...Even if he _himself _doesn't know it. ... When Natsu gets like that he-"

"Needed it." Bravely, he cut her of. "You can't get through to that Block Head without provoking him."

She sighed in defeat, which was very rare, she never took the route of defeat, but Gray was right."I hated seeing Lucy like that, I had to do what I had to do in order for her to get back to normal," she paused, as if thinking over something, "well …back to Lucy."

"Yea, even if it meant pulling some heart strings from that idiot Fire Breath…" The ice mage trailed off.

Normally she wouldn't allow such disrespect aimed towards her Nakama, but something was on her mind. Master Makarov mentioned a dark growing force lurking about the East part of the country, his guess was it to be a Dark Guild, but they couldn't be sure. And it was headed their way, she shuddered at the thought. More disturbingly, the last place they created chaos, was the town of Haylalee, Lucy's home town.

"You know what that reminded him of." It wasn't a question

"I know."

He not being able to protect Lucy wasn't the only thing that angered him. It was also that fact the he couldn't protect Lissana, his best friend, and that he couldn't find his only father that he knew, the mighty dragon, Igneel.

"Lucy, Natsu." Happy sobbed hovering between the pair.

"Happy," she spoke pulling him down gently, "Leave them to rest, we'll find out what's going on when they wake up."

"Aye…" He answered sadly, his usual enthusiasm missing from his childish voice.

"Cheer up!" Gray tried to sound supportive for the second time that day," Luce and Ash Breath wouldn't want too see you like this when they wake up."

"Aye…"Still sullen, he flew to grab a blanket and laid it over top of the two.

"G'night" He sighed, his speech slurred, falling towards Erza's lap, gently cascading down as a leaf would meet its end.

Meanwhile, Lucy is re-living a very important day from her past. The day that she swore she would remember to her late mother. All in time as day to remember.

* * *

_~Arise from the soil, Sprout wings of branches, Abound our fruits, The blossom of sweet, soft petals, The birth of new life. _~ Very slowly, the tiny seedling planted on the soft soil, grew an inch taller as her childish voice announced an Aging Spell. It grew another inch... and another... till the beautiful daisies blossomed.

"Whoa! ..." She gasped in astonishment. "Mommy, Mommy," She repeated, as if the mentioned was to look away, "that's Pweeeetttyy!" She dragged on the word until she was out of breath.

Layla chuckled. "Good job. Just wait till you find out what you can do when you're older."

The miniature blond tilted her head in confusion.

"That's all in time baby, all in time." She smiled tenderly at her.

"Mama..."

"Yes?"

"I'm cue- cue-rio- what's its called again? ...Oh!" She abandoned her want to say the word correctly, "Why are spells, called one thing when they all do different things?" Blurting out whatever popped in her head to escape further embarrassment.

"Hmm?" Though she had a pretty good understanding of her daughter, there were times when she couldn't put her words together, as hard she tried.

"Curious Mama… I said I was cue- curious"

"You're always curious darling." The wind carried Layla's graceful tune throughout the entire garden. They sat in a brick white gazebo, which stood at the center of their paradise. The moss that spiralled along the columns of the structure grew smaller daisies, creating an innocent yet elegant design.

"Hmmm..." The little one pouted. "I meant why do you call it 'aging spell' when it's called… umm- flower blooming spell?" She placed her little finger on her cheek in wonderment.

"And why do we say: abound our fruits?" Thusly, she began her brigade. "We have lots of fruits! Wait, daisies aren't fruits...Are they?" She tilted her head again. "Can we eat them, Mama?" She stared at the white petals for a moment, "If daisies grow fruits can we eat them Mama?" She licked her lips, "Hey Mama-"

"Hold on there little missy," She laughed. Like any other child, she was as curious as a cat. But Lucy, unlike the others, was curious enough to drive all her nannies away. So naturally, Layla ended up babysitting Lucy herself.

Not that she minded. She would rather be teaching her special little daisy the basics of magic spells, than being stuck inside talking about politics and all that non-sense; especially in her tight little corset that she was required to wear. You can barely breathe in those things. Maybe that`s why Little Lucy rips them off every time they made her wear one. She pondered upon this for a moment before turning back to her daughter.

"First off, all spells are categorized into major groups. An example of that would be the Aging Spells. Since 'aging' means to grow, the spell we chanted to make the daisies grow, right? So it falls under the Aging Spells. So that would mean it can be a spell to ripen fruits, to lengthen hair, growing trees, and almost everything you can imagine! So remember, any spell that can make things grow ahead of time, falls under Aging Spells." The beautiful blond explained. She inhaled the refreshing breeze of summer, the atmosphere was peaceful. Here with her daughter, she feels no need to rush or feel obligated to anything, unconcerned of the politics and the economy and what not.

"Ah... I see," Lucy nodded, "but Mama why do we say-"

"_'abound our fruits'?_" She said, finishing her sentence.

"Mmhhm!" She nodded eagerly.

"Honey, have you ever heard of: Fruits of the Spirits?"

The little blond thought for a moment before answering, "I remember Papa talking about it once..." Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought back to the happening of said event.

"Well sweetie," the older woman said patiently, "there are 9 of them, Love, Joy, Peace, Suffering, Kindness, Goodness, Faithfulness, Gentleness and Self-control..."

"But Mama I don`t see how-" The little girl shouted, already curious.

"Tell me... How did you feel when the seedling started to grow... when you saw the stem and the leaves growing?" As Layla spoke, the little one's eyes started to glow with excitement, re-living the moment she chanted her first spell. "When you first saw the petals spreading, when the yellow center-"

"Rose up like the sun!" She interrupted cheerfully. She jumped, danced, and twirled in her bright, yellow summer dress before coming to stop to sit on her mother`s lap. "I felt good momma! I was so happy! So happy cause I finally did it!"

"You sure did." She said proudly. "That feeling is called Joy, my love."

Lucy looked up confused. "Mama, what's the difference between happiness and joy?"

"Happiness is what you feel when something is _given_ to you, Joy is being at peace, and feeling good about what you already have, or what you`ve earned or gained for yourself. When you learned and perfected that spell how did you feel?"

"Good momma. I felt...," her mind clicked, "Joy..."

Layla smiled proudly at her daughter. At such a young age she began to understand what it truly takes to be a powerful mage. "Yes. Joy is not the feeling when you receive materialistic things. It is the pleasure of being who you are, what you can do, how you apply it, and you influence others, and how they are influenced by you."

'_Sprout wings of branches, Abound our fruits, the blossom of...'_ as she recited the spell over and over in her head, a moment later, she finally knew what it meant.

"Abound our fruits means... to be more joyful in life… But…"

"It's what it gave..."

"Huh?" Her face settled into a confused expression.

"Baby, the Fruits of Life are essential if you want to live a life of fulfillment, Joy is the fruit the daisies have blessed you with. The spell gave you the meaning of Joy, and how you should have plenty of it in your life..."

Lucy's eyes widen in realization `" What a-a.. co-cowen-se-d`"

"Coincidence?" The older woman's eyes twinkled with amusement and pride.

"Yea Mama… I just remembered, daisies are a sign of joy...and abound our fruits and- and- that spe c-ci-fic spell! What co-coinsee dense!" She stuttered unwillingly, unable to contain her amazement.

"No it's not sweet heart, everything factored in the spell... When you create your own spell, like we just did, we have to be extremely aware of our surroundings, who and what we're affecting, how we say it, and most importantly, how we feel when we say it." She explained, continuing her lesson.

"Why Mama?" She asked, her infamous curiousity multiplying by a ten fold.

"Because for a mages like us, our emotions determine the true impacts of our magic… If we use it when we are angry, it's going to come out as angry … Listen Lu, this is very important: You should never, ever, chant a spell you are not familiar with; especially when you're feeling aggressive, rash or angry. You lose your focus, you lose your intentions, and sometimes magic- our spells and enchantments can go the wrong way. It takes a lot of mental and emotional control, as well as physical power, to use the spell effectively for our true intentions. You should never be rash or rough with your spells."

"Why Mama?"

"Because you would never know the outcome of it; results could be ugly." Lucy absorbed every word her mother had spoken.

"Hold on, physical power Mama? But we do-" She asked going back to her mother's statement.

"Lucy darling," she smiled," You need to withstand the result of your own doings." She noted.

"Huh?" If her Language Tutor was there with her now she was sure for a scolding.

"What I mean, sweety… Is that we need to know, feel, experience the effects of our own magic by our own body, and more importantly: We need to be able to bear it."

"Bear it?"

"We need to make sure that it`s worth the risk. And that the consequences will not be too great, for the user… by the least." Layla explained patiently.

"What would happen other wise? What does Mama mean `by the least?" Yes, she truly was a curious kitty. Although, maybe a bit too curious for her own good.

"Because it will take its toll on something, or _someone_, and `by the least`- meaning, _you_ take the damage, make sure _you_ pay for the consequences of _your _action, is what I meant darling. Do not make other`s pay for the consequences of your actions.. I`m going to stress this again: Honey this is very important..."

Lucy listened intently as her mother clarified carefully. "Never involve others due to your mistakes, rashness or foolishness. Especially when you know they're bound to get hurt. Consequences are internally severe. It`s not minor cuts and bruises Lucy…. It's life or death." In her eyes she spoke the truth; she knows the feeling to well. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Mama, I understand." She smiled.

"Good."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"We can do many powerful things with magic can`t we?"

"Immensely..." Her eyes glazed over, as if she was remembering something from her past.

"Then," the kitten paused for a moment, "it can be enough to bring people back to life, right? If we were strong enough..." She sounded hopeful as her voice trailed off.

Layla looked at her sadly, almost painfully '_... I wonder why...' " _Unfortunately Baby, we can't."

Lucy frowned.

"My angel…" She drew her daughter close and enfolded her into a tight hug, "We can't bring people back from the dead. No power on this earth can truly bring people back as a whole. Body, mind, heart and spirit included."

Lucy looked up at her mother disappointed. At the same time she saw sadness, pain, longing, and regret, in her warm eyes. "Death is lurking around the corner for all of us, and we do not know when death it self strikes. Which is why we need to treasure those around us, protect them, spend everyday with them, as if it were your and their last. Because when they're gone, we`ll never get them back."

She looked at her daughter, surprised to see tears in her warm brown eyes.

"Ma-Mama?"

_'Maybe that was a little too much.' "_Do you understand my little daisy?"

"I understand." She sniffed

"Are you afraid of death Sweetheart?" She asked, trying to comfort the disturbed child.

"It's part of it." she sobbed.

Layla looked down at her confused.

"I do not understand death…" she looked up at her mother, "and I'm afraid of things I do not understand."

"Ah..." Layla stroked her golden hair, understanding her daughter completely. "You will come to understand...You will understand the **_true_** meaning of death, one day"

"And when will that be Mama?" Every time our Little Lucy cries, she seems almost restless at the end.

"All in time Baby," she rocked back and forth, urging Lucy to fall asleep. Once she got used to the rhythm, she fell soundly asleep. Layla watched as the sun set in the distant horizon between the high mountains; she felt the rhythm of her hear daughter's heartbeat ,listening to her breathing as it comes and goes, "All in time..."

* * *

**I know this story seems like its going no where but please be patient with me :D things will pick up and past and secrets will be reveled! (kinda... its a mystery so you might wanna stick around o.O XoXo **

**Lemme know watcha think of the story so far :D your reviews give me a reason to write ^_^ XoXo **


	6. The Awakening

**__**_AU: A small window to Lucy's past; a short little filler_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_The Awakening_**

* * *

Busy with mentally painting exciting and adventurous images in her mind as they were described in her book, Lucy was getting more and more defocused, becoming deaf to her tutor, who rambled on about safety procedures when casting magic. Monsters, dragons, other worlds, and magic … everything she read in her books became alive in her mind's eye. '_One day,' she thought, 'One day… I will live this; I will see it all…'_

The room was decorated with plain, tall book shelves; a single candle provided the little light in the room. In the past, Lucy would stare out the window, staring enviously at the gardener's kids play in the mud, or dance in the rain, or chase each other silly. There were also a few days when she'd show up completely covered in mud, her dress tore apart, and her knees and elbows scarped. When asked what happened, she would reply, "_I was playing with Teno and Teru," _the gardener's kids. Little Lucy would often feel a strange vibe from the inseparable twins. But she welcomed that vibe because Teno and Teru emit the same vibe as her father's. There were times when she sensed a change in their vibe. From odd to... hauntingly dangerous. At times such as those , Lucy mistook them for a demon rather than ordinary kids. They did play with the most peculiar toys, Teno mentioned something about playing with alchemy once.

After countless lectures of "You are not allowed to play with them!" and only to have her disobey, the doors and window were now accessorized with locks, which were placed high-up where she wouldn't be able to reach them.

She ogled at the few illustrations on her magic book, which was covered behind by a taller heavier introduction to magic book, in an attempt to prevent the old hag from seeing what she was actually reading. She tossed and turned in her seat trying to find a more comfortable position. 'One day, _I will be free.' _

Cradling her head on her palms supported by her elbow on her desk, she finally found a comfy position. As she continued to ogle the vibrant pictures, she was astonished to find such lively illustration and fine detailing in the old, worn book. '_Must be magic…' _she giggled to herself.

Picking up her small childish giggle, her teacher stopped abruptly in mid-sentence and sharply turned from the black board to her disengaged student.

A vein nearly popped from her temple when she saw her only pupil gawking dreamily at the magic book, and with all of her past experiences with teaching this troublesome chid, she knew it wasn't the text book she was gaping at.

"Ms. Hearphilia." She was not angry.

"Lucy…" nor especially irked.

"LUCY HEARTPHILIA!" Enraged was probably the proper term.

"Yiee-y-yes!" The little girl squealed frightfully, snapping from her trance.

"HAND. IT. OVER."

Flinching at her authoritative tone she blubbered, "W-what are you talking about ma'am?"

"LUCY," her tone became threatening. She marched over to her and peered over her head. Lucy watched with terrified eyes as the old lady viciously threw the heavy book across the room and snatched the magic book from her hands.

"No!" She watched with horrified eyes as the old lady walked over to the candle burning by the door. "Sensei! Please don't!"

She was ordered to treat her gently and with patience. However, weary from constant nagging, and jaded from being ignored, she was fed up with this vexatious progeny! She couldn't believe this juvenile offspring was the daughter of such a fine, refined, and well mannered lady. Her evil tamed eyes watched in satisfaction as the little girl cried over her favourite magic book.

Ineptly, little Lucy jumped to save her beloved book, the book that was her only escape. Feeling small and misused, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Soon her tears of sadness become fuelled by something else, and rage bubbled inside of her little body as she heard the woman's condescending laugh.

With all her might she conjured up the power to cast a spell. Shutting her eyes she focused on that tug of anger in her heart, she found -very strangely- that it was fuelling energy to her. Lucy soaked up the power and pressure within her, and then opened her mouth to release, "**_Chikira!"_**

Silence stilled for a second, and all too suddenly her sensei was forcefully propelled across the room. Focused on retrieving her precious book, she turned a blind eye to her sensei's well-being. She clutched the book in her hands, extinguishing the small flame that stung her hands. Looking down upon it she found nearly half of the book burned. The pages that once brought life to her imagination now crumbled into black flakes.

Unable to stand seeing her burnt treasure, Lucy quickly dropped and ran out the door, weeping. '_I won't stand for this!' _

* * *

For her, today was just another day… another scheme, another escape. Or so she thought. Lucy Heartphilia quietly crept along the cold, hard walls of the manor, sneaking to her escape. As she neared the doors to her freedom, her acute hearing picked up low murmurs from the room next to her.

"Am I understood?" A strict male voice resounded loudly from the room. Silence followed as little Lucy froze, suddenly cautious and alert. '_I recognize this voice…' _

_"_DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" His voice was now angry and demanding. '_Th-this voice… this voice belongs to that scary landlord!' _ Lucy shook in fear as she remembered his frightening appearance; tall, bulky man in a suit, with blonde hair and a thick moustache under his big nose. '_What could he want…?'_

"But Sir!" a familiar voice spoke up. '_Mama?' _"She's six and seen nothing beyond the manor! All were asking for is a little freedom to show her the outside world."

"No!" His intimidating voice echoed throughout the room. "That child cannot control her abilities; she's wild, reckless, and unable to tame her own powers!"

"She's just a child! A strong, curious girl who only wants to experience and explore the things she's seen in books." Layla objected. "My husband and I want to give her that freedom… the opportunity to see the world through **_her_** eyes."

"A child she is. Don't you get it? She's completely vulnerable to dangers, magic, and to people who seek her power. Why have you not given a thought to why I changed her name." He stated with confidence.

"But-"

"Tell me, would you and your husband risk her safety for… sightseeing!"

"That's not what I me-"

"Would you!" He cut her off with full authority.

Unable to reason, she hesitated, then sighed in defeat, "N-No… sir."

"I'm glad we've finally come to an understanding." The man announced coldly, "Lucy Heartphilia will not leave this manor. And you, Layla... will not step foot outside of this estate."

Helpless and angry, Layla clenched her fists behind her back. Despite the gloves that dressed her hands, her nails painfully dug into her palms.

"Now, I am understood." It wasn't a question.

"Yes sir." She bowed her head shamefully.

Content, he walked off towards the exit. Hearing his heavy stomps against the pavement, Lucy rushed to find a place to hide. However, the man was not done yet. With a slight turn of his head he added, "And as for your husband, he will continue to work for me until his 'debt' is paid off."

With that, her teeth clenched, Lucy had deftly hidden herself under one of the many tables.

As the man walked out of the room, his menacing eyes scanned his surroundings and walked off, unaware of the enraged, vengeful eyes that stared after him.

* * *

_'They're taking it all away'! _Lucy thought to herself angrily. '_My books, my childhood, my father, our freedom,' Bitter_ tears fell from her eyes._ 'They're only human. Normal powerless human beings! They can't control me!' _Her anger and resentment clouded her reasoning, and stole her away from what her mother had taught her. Hate boiled inside of her. '_I will demand freedom! Me, Mama, Papa… can be free… If not, then they'll pay.'_

* * *

Layla sat stiffly on one of the many very expensive velvet cushioned chairs and surrounded by many other exported pieces of furniture; accompanied by an expansive fireplace –one which she and Lucy would often gather around-. And she has never felt so cold.

A few moments ago she has received word that Lucy, her sweet loving daughter, has physically harmed one of her best tutors. Using magic. At first, she was in disbelief, but then their servants took her to the mansion's sick room.

There she saw an old woman, deathly pale with several cuts and bruises. However, it wasn't the cuts or the bruises that horrified her, or that the woman looked as dead as an aged corpse. It was her wide open eyes that were completely tainted with black, and her neck that was smashed severely making her head hang inhumanly limp. '_No! Lucy did this! It can't be! Not **my** Lucy!'_

That was when their landlord interrogated her. '_This is a mess. How can things be worse than they already are?' _Layla sighed.

"Mama! Mama!" Little Lucy ran through the door.

_'Lucy...'_

"I heard what the scary man said! Mama... Let's get out of here!" She ran further into the room to face her mother, eyes red and angry.

"Lucy... Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Her mother's passive face startled her.

"I uhm... About that..." she fidgeted nervously.

"Did you plan on sneaking out again?" Her mother's emotionless tone fazed her.

"Y- Yes Mama but she- she burned my book mama!" She tried defending her self as she pleaded, "Our favourite magic book! The one with the bright pictu-"

"So..." Layla's sharp cold voice made her freeze. "You hurt your teacher."

"I-I ... But mama... She- she's been making my life... Our life miserable! She takes away everything! Even my time with-"

"THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CAUSE HER HARM!" Anger was clearly portrayed through her loud and powerful voice.

Lucy stared frightened as ever before. She had never heard her mother raise her voice to her like that. It made her want to cower in the corner of the room.

"And on top of that..." Shaking with anger she stated in disbelief, "You used magic to do it!"

'_Lucy…'_

"I've been alright with you running off to play with the other kids, disobeying dress codes, and refusing to mind your manners! But... Using this kind of magic... Is..."

Confusion riled up in Lucy. '_I thought_ you _would understand me Mama…'_ Even little Lucy could see how the mansion and the people in this dead lifeless place were suffocating her dear mother. '_Why does she let them order her around?'_

"Mama…We're stronger than they are!"

Those words tugged on Layla's nerves, as well as the strings in her heart.

"We- we have more power! You don't have to let them tell us what to do mama. Mama can't you see..."

Layla wished she had never heard those words, for those words were the exact words she never wanted to hear from her daughter.

"They're weak! They're nothing but weak heartless humans! WE have the power OVER them! Ma-"

She was cut off yet again this time she felt a sharp sting on her cheek. Horrified, she looked up at her glaring mother.

"I... I thought I taught you knew better Lucy. T-they were right…" It looked as if the words pained her more than it did her daughter, "You're just a child. I thought you knew better... I taught you better…"

She repeated in disbelief and sorrow. Layla looked down on her daughter, who was too frightened to even breathe. Somewhere deep down, Layla knew she would regret this one day: "I have never been so disappointed in you Lucy Heartfilia."

_Heartfilia! ... Mama, but you only call me by that name when no ones around.._

A moment of silence went by. Tears fell from Layla's regretful eyes and for the second time today, Lucy ran out of the room; escaping away from her pain, confusion, and the horrible feeling of betrayal. All throughout her life she's firmly believed that her mother was always by her side, always proud of whatever she did.

It wasn't long before she was caught by the guards. They dragged her screaming, violently kicking and scratching, and even biting, to her room.

Alone in her room, angry, confused and fuelled in resentment, she cried her eyes dry. Making a futile attempt to escape her living nightmare, she closed her eyes and thought of her fantasies that usually took her away from all her pain; wizards, mages, all kinds of creatures and places all out in the open, and magic... Magic...

All of Anger, rashness, and vengeance still has not left Lucy's heart. '_If Mama wants to stay… then, then so be it! But I won't stay trapped in this prison forever! I'll find Papa… he will understand me.' _

Thinking back to the magic her mother has taught her, she remembered one particular caster type magic: Crash. '_Fused with an incantation Mama has taught me, I can probably pull it off! Though I don't understand most of the words or the purpose of that incantation… no, It won't matter. I'm gonna break free!_ _But where will I get the energy…' _

Remembering what happened earlier that day, she found her answer. Focusing on the energy of her negative feelings, she gathered all the energy that existed within her and chanted.

**_I Lucy LockHeart, command the dignified nature to engender my trouble,_**

**_Adverse and beset my enemies, _**

**_Eradicate the chains that hem me,_**

**_Emerge and deliver! _**

As Lucy Heartfilia announced the final words, she witnessed everything in one short second; every flame that lit her room gathered as one as the ground beneath her shook and tumbled…

The concrete walls of the mansion crumbled, bringer her tumbling down with it. Before succumbing to her loss of magical power, she heard a monstrous screech, followed by screams of men, women, and children all around her.

Her body was unresponsive, but somehow her mind's eye saw everything that happened that night. She was the cause of all the havoc. She was the cause her mother's death.

* * *

**_The'scary landlord' is indicated as Lucy's father in the ACTUAL anime. But ofcourse, I've made my own changes ;) ( Hey its my story please dont shoot me *hides in the corner*) _**

**_Sorry if this is boring you but please be patient with me x.x I promise more fun and excitement with the gang in the next chapter ;)_**

**_Did you know that chikara means force/power in Japanese xD _**

**_Please leave a comment or any small fragment of your thoughts throughout this story... it would be greatly appreciated, your reviews inspire me to write ^.^ _**


	7. The Allusion of Tomorrow

_**Allusion**_

* * *

A dreadful curse seems to have been born within the walls of Fiore, for the once neutral and balanced country, was now plagued with fear and growing terror. Weather disasters occurred just as rapidly as dark magic was tipping the balance of good and evil. Violence and mayhem prevailed over peace and justice.

Guild Masters and council members have congregated in the city of Era, in a majestic castle-like building, seven powerful mages sat in the circle of chairs with intense concern and speculation looming through every corner of their minds. Discussing the disturbance they've heard; not only through reports and complaints, but also with their own eyes.

"What a nuisance," an aged man with long white hair and a beard to match grumbled in displeasure. "Clover Town was destroyed last night; now Guild Masters are crawling all over Era."

"Yes." Confirmed a young man who's long black hair was tied up in a traditional bun, "Oshibana, Onibus and Shirotume Town was pillaged two days ago," his brows furrowed from above his glasses, "in just one night."

"Finding and capturing this… thing will be a challenge." Org grimaced. "Especially when the danger is already exposed to the people."

"This is not just one 'thing' were dealing with." Guran Doma corrected. "One creature cannot possibly be responsible for all this destruction in one night… and run off unidentified." Deprecate, he sighed under his long, thick beard. "Lahar, report previous incidents and evidence connected to this disaster."

Showing respect, he bowed and delivered what was ordered, "The citizens that lived in the three pillaged towns were drained of energy- Men, Women, and Children. All magic weapons were drained of lacrima. Hargeon, Oak, and Hosenka town are experiencing a flood and several unnatural weather disasters. Forest Fires are spreading all over Fiore; were currently gathering suitable guild mages- in the meanwhile, Rune Knights are doing what they can to prevent any further spread." Lahar kept his voice toneless despite his determination and eagerness to solve this crisis, and set everything in their places.

The council members soaked the information in silence; disturbed by Fiore's deteriorating condition_. 'Whoever's responsible for this must be identified and destroyed. This won't be easy…'_

"What of the other towns?" Asked the tall bearded man.

"Acalypha Town was completely destroyed, very few survived." He added with the slightest suspicion in his voice, "The only guild in that town- Love and Lucky… had all its members were brutally burned."

"And what's all the hype about in Haylalee?" Org secretly hid his growing suspicions.

"Of all the towns they've wreaked havoc upon, the town of Haylalee was least damaged." Lahar answered obediently. "From what my knights have gathered, the people from Heartfilia estate have no recollection of what happened that night."

"Memory loss?"

"I believe so."

"Hnn…" Guran stroked his thick beard. "Was there no one murdered?"

"One man was…" Lahar struggled to find his words, "tortured, before meeting his death."

"Who was this man?"

"The previous land lord of the Heartphilia manor."

"Heartfilia…"

"Claims have been made that Haylalee has suffered through this same destruction before only… 10times worse." Obediently supplying information he continued, "Eleven years ago, hundreds of Rune Knights were called to protect Haylalee from a ruthless creature of destruction... possibly with the same aura of dark magic we're currently sensing. Unfortunately, no one knows how the crisis was solved."

"But how can that be!" Org asked bewildered.

"Another army was sent." He frowned once more. "Their feedback was: The people of Haylalee had little recollection of the incident. Layla Heartfilia- the wife of the landlord was killed leaving her only daughter and husband."

"11 years ago the council was dealing with the mysterious disappearance of dragons," Guran stated matter of fact-ly "They must've missed this incident. Tell me more of the Heartfilia family."

"The estate no longer belongs to the Hearfilias. Not too long ago, the landlord lost all his riches, causing him to leave everything behind."

"You said he had a daughter, Where is she now?"

"Word is that their daughter ran away to join a guild. As for her whereabouts; I have no knowledge of."

A long moment of silence passed until Guran finally said, "I see." Clearing his throat he declared; "The first clue to this is finding that girl. In the meanwhile, send more armies to investigate. Org, gather all the guild masters and discuss everything we've spoken of today. They will help us uncover and reveal whoever is doing this. I don't care how they do it, but their guilds must work together to end this. Lahar, send knights in the city of Magnolia, its likely that it's going to be the next target."

Org nodded and bowed in show of respect before fading away in this air.

"And the girl?" Lahar asked.

"If she really has joined a guild, Org will find her in the meeting of Guild Masters. Have the twins returned yet?"

"Teno and Teru? They're expected to be back tonight."

* * *

Back in the city of Magnolia, the mages of Fairy Tail anticipated the arrival of their dear master. Master Makarov was summoned to Era- along with other Guild Masters- to discuss the unnatural catastrophes and Fiore's strange events. And as if the abnormal turn of events hadn't baffled their minds, all mages were restricted of accepting missions unless their master says otherwise. Ironically, Fairy Tail's Mission board was flooding with job opportunities, possibly from other towns that are in need of help and rescue. Poor Nab who gawked at their filled mission board, held his exaggerated- yet disappointed tears. Vijeeter was not dancing; Wakaba wasn't smoking nor flirting with Mira- who in turn would transform into his wife. Needless to say, it was a sad day at Fairy Tail.

In one corner of the bar was Cana, who sat open legged on one the wooden tables, flipping and rearranging her deck of magic cards. Disheartened, she scanned each card while rearranging her deck repeatedly. _'How can this be!'_

Earlier she had predicted a bad omen through her cards, and of course she shared her findings with her fellow guild mates. What she discovered so implausible to even share was- _the death of a loved one- _the result that kept appearing no matter how she rearranged her cards. '_No! That can't be right!'_

Once again, and again Cana rearranged her cards exhaling sharply.

On the other side of the bar, Levi was slumped on the high stools near the bar counter.

"I hope Lu-chan's okay." She sighed while circling the rim of her glass with her finger.

Gray wasn't the only one who took note on Lucy's unusual habits. The members of Fairy Tail hadn't missed Lucy's strange behaviour. At one point, Gray had suspicions that it was 'that time of the month' which earned a head slam to the pavement by the steel Tatiana herself. And of course the ignorant Fire Mage stepped up to the plate saying, "Whadya mean? 'That time of the month'?" And inevitably took the same treatment.

"Bunny girl is with Natsu." A dark haired dragon slayer sat next to her, abruptly pulling her out of her thoughts and startling her.

"Y-yea…" Levi suddenly felt very self-conscience.

"He wouldn't dare let anything harm her." Gajeel awkwardly looked away, in attempt of discreet consolation.

"Y-yea…" She blushed out of the blue while repeating herself.

They both replayed what Mira had told them earlier this morning,

"_Minna… I have terrible news- No Macao; Sorcerer Weekly hadn't put me off modeling- Master had told me that the town of Haylalee was pillaged last night. Hai Juvia, Haylalee is-was Lucy's hometown." _

When Wendy asked if anyone was hurt, Mira had a pained expression on her face. "_Lucy's Papa… was brutally killed. He was visiting his former partners in business when…" _After that Mira couldn't seem to continue. Elfman and Lisanna had placed their hands in her shoulders to comfort her.

Not long after that, Cana announced that an omen was upon them. It seemed that there was more she wanted to say, however, they didn't press her for it; the atmosphere was tense enough without pissing of their guild mates.

"And I'm sure… that whatever the hell is causing all this trouble," Gajeel started, his grip on his drink grew tighter, "will reveal itself on its own."

Fairy Tail's Metal Dragon slayer had sensed that dark energy polluting the air, logic settles that Magnolia was its next target. From previous experience, working for - he knew the man could make enemies easily. _ 'There's no doubt about it, the old man's death wasn't just some random killing.' _

Levi couldn't do anything but just sit and stare. It seemed that the infamous metal dragon knew more than he let on. "Gajeel?"

Hearing his name he turned to look at her. For a long moment he stared at her brown eyes making her blush like a tomato.

"Don't let your guard down." Was the last thing he said before walking away.

Levi sighed and turned her attention to Mira who probably heard everything.

"Would you like another drink Levi-Chan?"

"No thanks Mira…"

"I hope- Hai Cana! Coming right up!" Mira briskly walked to the other side of the bar, delivering Cana her drink.

_'Lu-chan…' _Poor Levi was too concerned to notice that Jet and Droy was trying to cheer her up.

Untimely rain fell upon the city Magnolia. Just as unwelcomed inhabitants swarmed around their vast city walls. Knights of the council bordered Magnolia`s perimeters and scanned every street, every corner, every nook and cranny for evidence that would arouse suspicion.

"Oi! What the hell is with this atmosphere!" Gray loudly entered the guild, his half naked body completely drenched.

Following him was Ezra; -also drenched- and promptly punched him through the nearest wall for being too dramatic- and for waking through town half naked.

"Welcome back you two." Mira welcomed her dear comrades politely.

"Gray-sama, you're so glorious wearing the rain…" Juvia attempted to welcome Gray. She had hoped that she could greet him face to face but since his head isn't visible through the walls, she had to settle with talking to his neck.

"What! I'm contagiously lame!" The poor Ice mage couldn't make out her blurred words. "Who said that!"

"N-No way… I would never say such a thing Gray-sama!" Juvia was to the point where waterfalls of tears spilled from her eyes.

"Macao! You bastard! It was you wasn't it!"

"Oi, Oi," Macao called from a table, "don't go blaming things on me now."

"Argh!" Gray couldn't seem to pull himself out. '_Damn… Ezra's in that bad of a mood huh. Can't blame her ; seeing those ass kissing guards of the council around my town, acting all high and mighty like they own the place…Argh! They're so goddamn irritating!'_

"Can somebody help me here?" The Ice mage pleaded through the walls.

Macao sighed and stood to help his Nakama. Juvia seethed as Macao picked up her beloved's legs to pull him up, jealous of the physical contact. Macao struggled to pull him out so he gathered his buddies who sat with him on the table. Together, with Reedus, Alzack, Warren, and Wakaba he attempted to pull him out. "Heave! Ho!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gray shouted through the walls of the guild.

"Heave! Ho!"

"Heave! Ho!"

"Man! He's stuck in there good! Again- Heave! Ho!"

Not being able to butt out, Elfman grabbed Gray's legs. "So unmanly! Let me show how REAL men do things!"

"HEAVE! HO!"

"Uhg…" Erza rubbed her temples; trying to ignore the idiocy behind her. "Mira, have you heard any news from Master?"

Mira complied with her request, and supplied the information she had shared with her friends, and also- Cana's predictions.

After hearing the devastating news, Erza clenched her fists. '_It's just one bad thing after another!'_

"Nee-chan…" Lisanna approached her sister. "Where are Lucy and Natsu? Are they alright?"

Erza turned to her, painting a fake smile on her face answering in place of Mira. "They've had a long day, Lucy seems to have a fever but she'll be okay."

"That's good to hear." She sighed in relief. "Lucy-chan is strong after all."

"Yes. Though I hope she's strong enough to handle a situation like this…"

"Better hope so…" Cana agreed. All three turned to see Cana drinking a barrel of beer in an uncivilized manner. Her cards scattered unkemptly on the floor.

"Cana, why have you abandoned your cards like that?" Erza asked sternly.

Ignoring the Titania's question she continued. "'Cause breaking the news to the kid… won't be so easy."

* * *

Heaven welcomed Natsu when he found himself lying side by side with Lucy. '_So warm... So soft…,' _he chuckled quietly,' _like a marshmallow; Soft, sweet, and delicious.' _

Though he tried to move his body silently, it proved difficult when the bed creaked with every movement he made. He hoped for the sake of his manhood that his Lucy was in a deep slumber. His eyes craved for the image of her sleeping peacefully.

Once he was finally able to face her, he let himself be soaked in the warm, homey atmosphere. It suited the image before him perfectly; a beautiful mage with flawless, fair skin. Her light honey coloured hair nearly touching her long eyelashes. It was strange, he'd never felt so tender towards her before. Hesitantly, he reached out his large muscular hands to brush a stray of hair that fell out of place. The tips of his fingers felt her smooth porcelain skin which was just as soft as feather pillows.

All too suddenly Lucy stirred and crinkled her face, assuming she would wake to find him drooling over her while sleeping like a perverted pedophile, he opted to 'sleeping'. Natsu felt her small movements on the bed. For a moment, she stayed silent.

"Natsu…" her voice quiet and slurred in his ears, though sweet and gentle all the same.

Out of nowhere he felt small tingling down the side of cheek; he assumed it was her fingers. Natsu felt her trace the outlines of his eyes, his nose and his jaw. Natsu prayed to the heavens above that she wouldn't see the result of his face heating up, or hear the loud pounding as his heart tried to bang their way out of his chest. Lucy's unexpected movements would've made his heart stop all together; she closed the small space between them and laid her head on his solid bare chest. Snuggling for comfort, her arm rested on his chest, softly gripping the scarf the lay from his neck. Once he felt her breathing tickling his chest, Natsu felt it was safe to open his eyes.

Our Dragon Boy smiled of the thought of Lucy being so close to his heart, literally and figuratively. He felt the rising movements of her chest against his body, and **_other_ _things_** which made him go internally crazy (AN: if you know what I mean- wink, wink, nudge, nudge. EN: *Ahem*). Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. Natsu took in the peaceful atmosphere, hoping time would still (which was a very, very, VERY rare behaviour). Of course, Natsu was fully aware of the strange events happening in around him, however, with his favourite mage around, there's nothing he can't handle. Everything was perfect until-

**"_I knew it_**.**"** Lucy's amused yet smug voice was clear.

"Eh!" Natsu yelped in shock, as well as embarrassment. Nevertheless, his grip on Lucy didn't loosen, if anything, it tightened.

"So you _were_ awake." She mused.

"And apparently, so were _you_." The DragonSlayer countered.

Lucy chuckled, oblivious to the fact that her fiery Nakama could feel the heat from her face-from her entire body and the vibration of her voice against his body.

Funny, they both thought; the strangest sensations feel so absolutely natural.

"I'm sorry…." Lucy said, her voice suddenly turning sullen.

"What, for not making breakfast? There's always-"

"No you idiot." She gently pounded her fist against his chest. "For… for not telling you about what's going on."

"Ah… well you should be." She punched him gently. It was Natsu's turn to chuckle. "So what has been going on with you lately?"

"Ye' Lufshe, wus goe oooon?" Happy magically appeared squished between Lucy' breast and Natsu's chest.

"AHH!" Both the dragon slayer and the celestial mage fell out of the bed on their respective sides. "HAPPY!" They yelled in unison.

"Hehe… Good moooooorniiing!" The little blue cat sat innocently on bed as if nothing happened. "Happy's happy you're okay now Lucy!" The little one said cheerfully. "Heh, no pun intended." He grinned.

_'What pun?'_ Lucy sweat-dropped.

Suddenly, Lucy laughed.

"She's lost it." Happy claimed.

"Agreed." Supported the Dragon Boy.

This only made Lucy laugh harder. Though it wasn't a creepy forced laugh, it was a relived- free laugh which made her partners grin.

"Let's go to guild." She said in mid laughter.

"Eh? But you were gonna tell was what's wrong with you!" Natsu whined while Happy nodded vigorously.

"You say that like I'm mentally disabled…" Lucy deadpanned. "I will… to everyone all at once."

"Ehhhh…"

"I know I've been worrying them; I've kept it from all of you. Its time, and it's been long due…and…"

Happy and Natsu intensely stared at her.

"I want to avoid repeating myself."

"The same impatient Lucy as ever." Happy disapproved with folded paws as he shook his head. "How will you ever find a husband?"

Now it was Lucy's turn to say, "Ehhhh!"

Happy grinned mischievously. "Why you! Come here you damned heartless cat!"

Natsu laughed heartily while Lucy chased his flying partner. "Let's go!"

The duo turned to Natsu.

Grinning with pride and confidence he said, "Happy, Lucy… Let's go! Fairy tail is waiting!"

* * *

_**PLeassse lemme know whatcha think of the story so far. xD**_

_**Would you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters? But keep in mind, longer chapters, slower updates, shorter chapters, faster updates ;)**_

_**Oh! and Which Fairy Tail Couples would you like to see more of in this story? Besides NatsuxLucy :D I need a bit of inspiration in the romance department x.X List em and I'll try my best to incorporate them into the story ;) Thanks a bunch!**_


	8. The Calling

**_The Calling_**

* * *

"Lucy is pretty!" The furry blue feline shouted in a contrived manner.

"And?" The blond human pressed.

"Lucy is nice!"

"And?"

"That's all I got." Happy finished tonelessly.

"You damned cat…" Lucy posed as if she were intimating an attack.

"Ahh! Natsu! Lucy's goanna kill me!"

"Who said so!" She defended.

"The Catnapper!"

"Don't make stuff up!"

Natsu held an impossibly large umbrella that conveniently sheltered the three from the the wet pellets that fell from the sky. If the circumstances had provided otherwise, Happy would've flown off, but being drenched in rain wasn't on his to-do list today.

A few moments ago, not too long after the trio left Lucy's apartment, Happy's blue furry cheeks were tightly pinched and stretched by the vengeful hands of a celestial mage. And they reason why? It was simply his compensation for the male cat's earlier remark about her never finding her lifetime mate. Lucy reasoned with the fact that too much violence was a harsh consequence for something so trivial, so she demanded that Happy would recite all her good points.

"Lucy is weird!"

"Is that the only thing you can say about me!" Offended, she shouted louder than necessary.

"But that_ IS_ a nice thing, right Natsu?" Happy turned to Fire Mage, expecting his assurance, "Natsu?"

Unusually disconnected to the duo, the Dragon Slayer was lost in his thoughts, his facial expression clearly showing his irritation. His keen dark eyes regarded every passing knight marching by with intense animosity. '_Nosy bastards!'_

Lucy understood Natsu's dislike towards any person connected to the council. Strangely, she felt a pang of remote familiarity to their fancy blue and gold uniforms and the sounds of their weapons clanging against their sheaths as their footsteps trudged and sloshed along the wet pavement. She tried not to dwell into it too much, for the sadness and guilt might awaken and continue to spread inside her.

"The hell!" Natsu disturbed tone stole her attention, dropping their umbrella in the process.

Lucy's brown eyes widened in surprise as she slowly neared the entrance of Fairy Tail. A swarm of Rune knights was gathered around their beloved guild. Before Lucy could utter a single word, Natsu reached for her hand and pulled her along through the crowd of knights with Happy flying close above them.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Natsu shoved whoever was in front of him. "Argh! This is annoying!" Unable to attain patience, he released Lucy hand and prepared to unleash his wrath.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, squeezing through the crowd. Knowing what was to come; Happy grabbed the back of Lucy's shirt and lifted her to safety.

With one short breath, flames exploded from the Dragon Slayer, "I SAID ... GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

The unfortunate knights that were crammed at the entrance of Fairy Tail, where Natsu currently stood – with a flaming atmosphere and the customary mad man posture - were sent flying off into an abyss. The other knights who weren't as close to the enraged fire demon, were sent aback, flames roasting their unfortunate asses. Someone inside the guild hollered, "Natsu's back!"

Once the entrance cleared, Happy gently dropped Lucy to the ground.

"N-Natsu." The half-naked Gray acknowledged their presence. Juvia was closely hiding behind him. It looked as if he was poised to protect her. They were circled by a gang of petrified knights who stood with their weapons drawn, shaking relentlessly while gaping at the enraged Dragon Slayer.

"Welcome back you guys!" Mira appeared out of nowhere; greeting her comrades politely. "Bad weather we're having I see."

"Now isn't really a good time for small talk Mira." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Aye!" Happy confirmed.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu's voice rang with concern and curiosity.

"We are recruiting mages who have the ability to put out forest fires spreading north of Fiore," Lahar walked through the doors of the guild, ignoring his beaten men whom he passed with no regards whatsoever. "But your stubborn guild mates won't cooperate."

"The hell we won't!" Gray injected.

Lahar frowned under his glasses; he scanned each member of Fairy Tail. In turn, almost everyone regarded him as a pest. "Hn," He grunted, "I see this will have to be dealt with the hard way."

Natsu instinctively stepped in front of Lucy; she gladly accepted his protection by leaning close to him. "Bring it, Feather Weight," the hot headed Mage challenged.

Lahar drew his weapon and Natsu lit flames to his palms. At the same time, Gray conjured an icy light between his hands, Juvia scattered water bubbles around her, Erza steadied her sword, and Wendy prepared to support her gulidmates with Charlie by her side. The rest of Fairy Tail did same thing readying her, poised and ready for battle.

But before they could so much as take a step, a very respectable and dearly familiar voice resounded clear and firmly through every corner of their guild.

"Stop this nonsense." Master Makarov walked nonchalantly through the entrance of his home; as if the council flooding his hometown was a normal occurrence.

"Welcome back Master." The beautiful Mirajane smiled cheerfully as she dutifully greeted their Guild Master

"Good to be back!" He grinned. "Bad weather we're having..."

Mira responded with a tender smile. "Yes quite peculiar isn't it Master?"

"Yes. Quiet so."

"Uh... Master? The knights?" Erza unwillingly interrupted their little chit chat.

"Oh yes!" He reckoned, pounding one fist into his palm. He then cleared his throat and spoke powerfully. "Go away!"

_'That's it!'_' Nearly everyone in Fairy Tail dropped their jaws.

"I am sure you are aware that the head of the council himself ordered these recruits." Lahar's stringent attitude was portrayed boldly through his tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Master Makarov dismissed his statement aside with a brief wave of his wrinkled hand. "I need a moment with my kids, Come back tomorrow and I'll have 'em ready by then."

"Master!" Erza shouted incredulous.

"We're doing this for the safety of our country." Though his voice was a tad bit high, it carried the strong sense of authority, a feeling on which only his children can sense. "We have to help out no matter what the situation may be! The people look to us for aid. Are we just gonna ignore their cries for help over meaningless feuds?"

Titania stayed silent, acknowledging the truth in her Master's words.

"Young man, I ask that you give me a day or two."

Seeing as they were no other alternative, other than battle in which he was ordered to avoid.

"Two days," he confirmed, and then turned to march of, ordering his men in the process.

Once The knights of the council had evacuated themselves; Master Makarov deliberated his words carefully before voicing them; for brief period of time he wondered about Lucy, observing her reserved yet calm expression, in contrast to her guild mate's well hidden intensity- as if they were holding something back- he concluded they haven't informed her of the dreaded news.

He sighed and walked calmly over to his only celestial wizard. "Lucy, I've heard that you've been ill, whatever the case is you don't seem to be acting normal these past few weeks. Is there something you want to tell us?"

The blonde stellar was astonished of how well her master perceived her. Her big, brown eyes couldn't hold his gentle gaze. Feeling a violent tremor explode inside her, she squeezed her eyes shut, unaware of her shuddering body.

"Lucy." Natsu's reassurance brought her back to her right state of mind. _'I can do this! I have to..._' Her insides threatened to spew out, and her words were caught in her throat. _'Telling them might be the only way...'_

"Nightmares," she began, unable to phrase her words into sentences.

"A woman."

"Blood."

"Fire," petrified, she blurted out her horror, in which for the first time; she made no attempt to mask. Agitation and despair was portrayed through the trembling of her voice and body.

"I-I can't... Recall...visions... Mama..."

Fairy Tail heeded the situation. In their eyes; having watch their dear comrade reveal her troubles was like waiting for a volcano to erupt. Words that escaped her mouth were attempts to draw the invisible knife that had been stabbed in her soul for far too long.

"Lucy!" Natsu held her shoulders as she fell to her knees. "Maybe this isn't a good idea..." The Salamander admitted for the first time in his life.

"N-no..." she breathed. For a few heart stopping minutes she inhaled and exhaled, attempting to calm herself. "Visions...similar to my dreams ... But I can't recall who or what they were about..." She brought her clammy hands to her perspiring face. Still breathing heavily she continued, "And every time... I hear this loud screeching in my ears... Pain throbs in my head and I can't ... I can't focus on anything else."

"You've been reading too many books kid... Maybe it's just your imagination giving you more props to write in your book." Laxus said in his exceedingly rare occasions of voicing his concern towards his guild mates.

"N-no I don't think so... I feel it somehow more than that..."

"Your past... It's possible those reminiscence are trying to tell you something." Erza speculated urging her to continue.

"But... I can't remember... I don't know my past..."

With one swift movement, Natsu faced Lucy; one hand still rested on her shoulder. Though cotton layered over her bare skin, his wide palms welcomed the heat emitting under her soft sweater. On this cold, atypical day, the blonde stellar wore a baby blue cotton sweater with a simple, white pair of comfy fitting jeans. She wore her hair down- no fancy hair accessories. No high heels either, instead; light brown cotton boots.

"Thought you lived with your old man 'till you ran away and found me." He grinned. _'That's right. You found me.'_

"And me!" Happy claimed.

At the mention of Lucy's father, Mira, Erza, Cana, and some others immediately tensed. After hearing what their dear Lucy has been going though, they were suddenly unsure if they had the heart to tell her. Secretly, between the small group that knew about _it_, were mentally battling against one another on who had enough balls to speak up.

"Yes, but... I don't remember anything before I was eight... I remember my mother" she gulped, "But all things in my life at that time seem so blurry ... In a way that doesn't seem normal..." Her features saddened while saying, "I don't even know how my own mother died." She disregarded telling them about the sharp tug of evil energy she she`d been sensing quite strongly for the past few days. Thinking it was only her imagination.

The distressing agitation that acted as a parasite promptly dispersed from her being; complying with her confessions. Her inner subconscious whispered relieved congratulations while her outer self remained dead silent.

Master Makarov stepped forward. "Be strong child." He advised; every syllable carried deep meaning behind them. "Be brave."

The Stellar Princess met her Masters eyes, humbly nodding.

Whirling to the opposite direction; his miniature body stunted a perfect backflip, facing his entire guild.

"I hope you all followed my orders on NOT accepting missions." The Master of Fairy Tail broadcasted his powerful authorization. "Seriously, the council will have my head if we mess this one up." He then noted; "If the enemy doesn't get to it first."

Murmurs quickly outstretched throughout the hall; an enemy! All this… was from the cause of an enemy! Some were horrified, most were worried, while few others got excited… Some were a little too excited.

"AALRIIIGHT!" Natsu jumped in haste. "Finally, something fun to do! Who're we gonna beat up?"

"Idiot." Gray and Gajeel commented, both appearing behind Natsu. They tried to remain indifferent, but their excitement betrayed their expression; their eyes and grin gleamed with a mischievous and rowdy aura.

"Listen up!" Makarov called for everyone's attention. "Someone or… something is causing a lot damage and destruction; and might I mention how proud I am that for once, no one's pointing fingers at Fairy Tail." He almost sounded relieved, but not quite. "You've all probably figured it out by now, but Magnolia's tragic events and weather conditions aren't exactly what you`d call `normal`."

"Similar situations are happening all over Fiore. Most towns have been destroyed and there have been hundreds of casualties. Magnolia is next in line for a good beating." His statement aroused a group of stubborn headed wizards.

"Wait 'till I'm finished talking dammit!" The noise immediately died to a mute. "The council discovered that all the killing and destruction came from one source; dark magic. Whoever's responsible for this is hiding out somewhere within Fiore. And we`re ordered to team up with other guilds to find and destroy this thing."

Laxus, the rebel he was known to be, displeasingly denounced, "Since when did we start taking orders from the council?"

"Most, if not all, guild masters have originally assembled a course of action about this before Clover Town was attacked." Informed Mira.

"That`s right. The council gathered all of us for confirmation and information. As ironic as it sounds; they can provide us backup and additional support." He snickered, "Plus they won't send me file reports if we go overboard."

"You mean _when_ we go overboard." Cana corrected.

This made their Guild Master smile. "And another plus: they'll owe us!" He giggled girlishly. Fairy Tail sweat dropped.

"Now, this is how it'll work," his tone turning serious. "Fairy Tail teams are each assigned with other teams from different guilds. Each group formed will consist of a Team from Fairy Tail, one from Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and Lamia Scale. Groups will be sent out to different areas of Fiore to investigate and provide aid."

"I understand your tribulations between each other, but for the sake of your town, your country, your guild, your home… your family! Set aside your personal differences and work together!"

Every single soul was raised to their master's motivating words.

"In all my years of being part of this guild, I've never sensed such dark, toxic magic. And to think it may be just one creature wielding our fates-!" Makarove held his children by their eyes; his heart capturing their attention and placing his knowledge and courage upon them.

"We live in a world of hate, betrayal, lies and deceitfulness. In times such as this; all us need to break the walls that surround our hearts. And instead of wielding our shields against others, carry our shields to protect. But in order for that to happen; some must rise and take control. One who knows the way should not idly stand by and watch everything fall apart!"

"We are the way! We; who have the ability to use magic, and attain the courage and wisdom to see past others imperfections and use it to protect them; are the beacon for others to follow!"

On that particular rainy evening, Fairy Tail's hope and faith were lifted and raised. Every broken heart, every troubled mind and every wound were diminished and erased. They have never been so proud to be one of his.

"We are…" The leader did as a leader was meant to do: begin

And his children who followed his lead responded with every fibre of their unique being: "FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

**_Let the action commence! (FYI, guilds mentions in this chapter are actual guilds from the actual manga. =D) _**

**_The story progress will always be updated on my profile. If you guys wanna check that out ;) _**

**_AND thankyou to the sweethearts and gentlemens who reviewed and PMed meee. I really do appreciate your feedback! =D _**

**_R&R! xoxo _**


End file.
